Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Thomas O'Malley's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ape Escape: On The Loose" franchise. Cast *Spike - Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Specter - Prince Charming (Shrek) *The Professor - Professor Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Natalie - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Jake - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *The Apes - Raving Rabbids *Casi - Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Specter's Minions - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *Robot Specter - Darth Vader (Star Wars) *and more Movie Used *Ape Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) (chaffXgrenade's version) Footage Sonic the Hedgehog Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Shrek Footage *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Scared Shrekless (2010) Disney Footage *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Pinocchio (1940) *Robin Hood (1973) Rayman Footage *Rayman Raving Rabbids (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (VerticalSandwich's Version) MGM Footage *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery Sonic the Hedgehog as Spike.png|Sonic as Spike Pinocchio as Jake.png|Pinocchio as Jake Alice as Natalie.jpg|Alice as Natalie Emelius Browne as The Professor.jpg|Emelius Browne as The Professor Teresa Brisby as Casi.jpg|Teresa Brisby as Casi Rabbids as Monkeys.jpg|Rabbids as Monkeys Prince Charming as Specter.png|Prince Charming as Specter Boss Battles (Gallery) Voice Cast (English) *Sonic - Radar Overseer Hank *Prince Charming - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Professor Emelius Browne - Microsoft Sam *Alice - Microsofy Mary (+10) *Pinocchio - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Raving Rabbids - Radar Overseer Hank (+10), Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+10), Microsoft Mary (+10), Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Lernout and Hasupie Michelle (+10), and Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Teresa Brisby - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Mack McCro - Microsoft Mike (+5) *Darth Maul - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Klungo - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+5) *Barker - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) *Kylo Ren - Radar Overseer Guy (-10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Sonic - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Prince Charming - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Professor Emelius Browne - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Alice - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Pinocchio - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Raving Rabbids - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10), Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10), and Ximena Loquendo V2 (+10) *Teresa Brisby - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Mack McCro - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Darth Maul - Juan Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Klungo - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Barker - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Kylo Ren - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V2 *and more Soundtrack https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ape-escape-on-the-loose-psp *Opening *Title Screen *Briefing *Warning! *Stage Clear ~ New Gadget! *Time Station *Stage Select *The Lost Land ~ Fossil Field *The Lost Land ~ Primordial Ooze *The Lost Land ~ Molten Lava *The Lost Land ~ T-Rex's Lair *Mysterious Age ~ Thick Jungle *Mysterious Age ~ Rafting Area *Mysterious Age ~ Dark Ruins *Mysterious Age ~ Cryptic Relics *Oceana ~ Crabby Beach *Oceana ~ Coral Cave *Oceana ~ Dexter's Island *New Freezeland ~ Snowy Mammoth *New Freezeland ~ Frosty Retreat *New Freezeland ~ Cave Area *New Freezeland ~ Hot Springs *New Freezeland ~ The Hot Spring *Medieval Mayhem ~ Wabi Sabi Temple *Medieval Mayhem ~ Tiki Tiki Wall *Medieval Mayhem ~ Crumbling Castle *Present Day ~ City Park Sewers *Present Day ~ Specter's Factory *Present Day ~ Inside the Factory *Present Day ~ TV Tower *Specter Land ~ Monkey Madness *Specter Land ~ Terror Coaster *Specter Land ~ Specter Circus *Specter Land ~ Haunted House *Specter Land ~ Western Land *Specter Land ~ Welcome *Final Battle (Part 1) *Final Battle (Part 2) *Normal Ending Credits *Special Ending Credits *Specter Boxing ~ Menu *Specter Boxing ~ Fight *Snowkidz Racing ~ Menu *Snowkidz Racing ~ Snowball Garden Course *Snowkidz Racing ~ Snake River Course *Galaxy Monkey *Unknown Song 1 *Unknown Song 2 *Unknown Song 3 *Unknown Song 4 *Unknown Song 5 *Unknown Song 6 *Unknown Song 7 *Unknown Song 8 *Unknown Jingle (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Boss Battles (Soundtrack) Boss Battles (Sound Effects) (Sonic vs Mack McCro) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *3 clash good.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav (Sonic vs Darth Maul) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *3 clash good.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav (Sonic vs Klungo) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *3 clash good.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav (Sonic vs Kylo Ren) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *3 clash good.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav (Sonic vs Darth Vader) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *3 clash good.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav (Sonic vs Prince Charming Round 2) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *3 clash good.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav Scenes *Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 1: Intro, Fossil Field, Water Net, Primordial Ooze, and Molten Lava (11:23) (English) *Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 2: Card Radar, Meeting Ben Ravencroft, and Thick Jungle (9:52) (Francais) *Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 3: Dark Ruins, Slingback Shooter, Cryptic Relics, and Tommy Attacks Part 1 (14:38) (Francais) *Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 4: Snowkidz Racing Minigame, Super Hoop, Crabby Beach, and Coral Cave (12:41) (Francais) *Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 5: Dexter's Island and Snowy Mammoth (11:21) (English) *Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 6: Sky Flyer, Frosty Retreat, and Hot Springs (12:07) (Francais) *Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 7: Ben Ravencroft Boxing Minigame, Tommy Attacks Part 2, Sushi Temple, and Tiki Tiki Wall (14:06) (Francais) *Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 8: Crumbling Castle and Mack McCro (15:24) (English) *Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 9: Tommy Attacks Minigame, RC Car, and Futurama Intro (14:05) (Deustch) *Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 10: Prince Charming's Factory (11:10) (Deustch) *Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 11: TV Tower and Darth Maul (15:10) (English) *Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 12: Prince Charming Land Part 1 (9:23) (English) *Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 13: Prince Charming Land Part 2 (13:20) (Deustch) *Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 14: Prince Charming Land Part 3 (9:26) (Deustch) *Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 15: Prince Charming Land Part 4 (13:35) (English) *Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 16: Sonic vs Prince Charming Round 1, First Ending, and Credits (12:32) (Spanish) *Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 17: Card Ping Pong, Magic Punch, and The Lost Island (Completed) (13:52) (English) *Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 18: Thick Jungle (Completed) (9:15) (English) *Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 19: Dark Ruins and Cryptic Relics (Completed) (14:07) (Francais) *Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 20: Crabby Beach, Coral Cave, and Dexter's Island (Completed) (11:39) (Spanish) *Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 21: Snowy Mammoth, Frosty Retreat, Hot Springs, and Sushi Temple (Completed) (13:36) (Francais) *Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 22: Tiki Tiki Wall (Completed) (9:34) (English) *Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 23: Crumbling Castle, City Park, and Prince Charming's Factory (Completed) (13:55) (Spanish) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 24: TV Tower, Prince Charming Land, and Sonic vs Prince Charming Round 2 (Completed) (14:32) (Spanish) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 25: Credits and Final Ending (4:14) (English) Trivia *Sonic's lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberhum5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Mack McCro will be carrying a green lightsaber and a blue lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Darth Maul will be carrying a red double saber staff, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Klungo will be carrying a three yellow bladed lightsaber and a saber staff (with one green and one purple on each end), that will be carrying the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, saberhum5.wav, saberhum1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Kylo Ren will be carrying a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Darth Vader's double bladed saber staff (that contains one lightsaber connected to one three bladed lightsaber) will be red and will carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Prince Charming's lightsaber will be red and will carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by vingamer0723's Ape Escape 1 walkthrough. *This takes place at Berwyn station on the Llangollen Railway. *The engine on the train in the intro and in the two endings, that Sonic and Pinocchio pilot, will be Foxcote Manor No. 7822, carrying two white headlamps on his buffer beam, and the Berwyn Belle headboard on his head, and hauling six chocolate and cream colored coaches throughout the entire movie. *This is where Berwyn station will be set at on The Llangollen Railway. *Foxcote Manor is an G.W.R. Manor class 4-6-0 tender engine, built in 1950. These types of engines have ten wheels (four leading wheels, six driving wheels, and no trailing wheels). *This will also mark the debut of Pinocchio's hair tied back for a ponytail with a yellow hairband and pipe in Pinocchio's mouth throughout the entire movie. Category:Thomas O'Malley